


"Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

by scarlettletterr



Series: PfudorQueen's Tumblr Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AND ALSO IN PAIN, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Derek is smitten, Getting Together, M/M, Massage, Moaning, Oblivious Stiles, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Stiles is Alpha Bait, Stiles moans a lot, Tumblr Prompt, and he has no clue, because DAMN STILES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettletterr/pseuds/scarlettletterr
Summary: “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”It was so hard to decide who would be giving the massage! Because, well, Stiles’ hands! But also Stiles’s skin. Such a tough choice… (taken from thisprompt list)





	"Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

When Derek heard the moan, he froze in the kitchen. His grip tightened on the mugs of freshly brewed coffee he was holding and he closed his eyes, just for a second. _Do not let it get to you. He doesn’t do it on purpose. It’s not his fault. He doesn’t know_.

“God this couch is killing me…” Another moan filled the silence, and Derek took a short breath, bracing himself before stepping into the living room, coffee in his hands. He put the two mugs on the table, trying to avoid looking at Stiles.

“You really need to buy a new couch dude. Where did you even get this one? At Torture, Pain, and Beyond?” The werewolf scowled at the human.

“Jeez, don’t be such a Sourwolf! I’m just saying, if you expect me to come by your house to work my magic skills” Stiles wiggled his fingers, and Derek tried not to stare. “You’re gonna have to get a new couch. This one is killing me. Everything hurts!”

The noise that followed, as Stiles was taking his first sip of caffeine, had Derek digging claws into his tight. The small, private smile, and the soft _Thank you_ had his wolf purr in pleasure at the sight of his pleased mate. The feeling overwhelmed the werewolf and that was probably why, out the of blue, he blurted out the next sentence, because a normal Derek never would have offered something like that.

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

Stiles choked on his coffee -of course he would- and turned wide, bright eyes at Derek.

“Wh-What?’”

“Massage. You said your back hurts. I uhm… Laura sometimes made me give her ones. So I… I mean… Forget it. It’s dumb.”

“What? No, wait, it’s not dumb! It’s not dumb at all! I just… I just didn’t imagine you as the massaging kind of guy.” Derek scowled harder. “But yes! Please. I would… Absolutely love to. Have you give me a back massage. Thanks.”

Stiles’ heart was beating a beat too fast, and Derek’s ears tips had turned pink, but none of them said anything as Derek grabbed his mate’s hand, dragging him to his bedroom.

“It’s better to.. lie down.”

Stiles’ _I’m sure it is big guy_ got caught in his throat, and he just nodded, stepping into the alpha’s bedroom. Said Alpha who was tugging on his shirt slightly.

“And to… take off your shirt.”

Stiles gulped. He was pretty sure that his voice would get way too high if he tried to talk, so again he just nodded, taking his shirt off as Derek grabbed a bottle from his closet. Stiles tried very hard not to imagine what else Derek was using this for -unsuccessfully-  and he heard Derek choke behind him. Great. Now, he was mortified!

“Just get on the bed Stiles” Derek gritted out, and half a second later, Stiles’ entire body was splayed on the bed, face smashed into the wolf’s pillow, nose full of the alpha’s scent. If Stiles was a wolf, he would probably be purring right now, like a big happy puppy.

Stiles heard and felt the bed dipping, and soon something cold ran down his spine. He yelped, and Derek’s fingers pressed against his hipbone.

“Sorry… Should have warmed it up first.”

“That’s what she said” the human weakly replied, trying to cover the fact that he was nervous. Extremely nervous. Unbearably nervous. Derek chuckled though. That was good. Probably.

“Just relax… It’s better if you relax.” Derek said as he was running his hands down Stiles’ spine, catching up the oil, and smearing it on the human’s lower back. He could feel his wolf clawing to get out, eager to come out and mark up his mate. “Just.. breathe.” And was he saying that for Stiles, or himself?

His fingers were smearing the oil up and down, rubbing gently at the skin, not yet pressing to work the knots (and wasn’t that a pleasant image), and already he couldn’t keep himself from staring at the delicious display in front of him: Stiles pale skin, dark moles, and muscled back was taunting him, tempting him, to redden it with his nails, and purpled it with his bruises. To bite down, to mark up. Stiles’ skin was like a white canvas, begging to be painted on.

Derek’s fingers digged into the skin, into the knots, and Stiles moaned under his touch. Derek was already hardening into his jeans, breathe short and shallow. He was mapping the stars on Stiles’ back with the firm pressure of his fingers, digging his thumb in between the shoulder blade and the skin. His mouth was watering, his fingers moving on their own accord, having developed a mind on their own with a single mission: touch as much of Stiles as possible. Learning the body of the wolf’s mate. Discovering that his dotted skin was smooth and soft. That the human was ticklish, and even a light pressure against his ribs had him giggling. That the arc of his back was curvy just the right way. That Derek loved the sight of his hand and fingers splayed on Stiles’ lower back. That running his thumb up and down the human’s neck was driving his wolf mad.

And that Stiles loved it just as much.

It’s the whimper that broke Derek out of his trance, making him stop for fear of having hurt Stiles. And that’s when he noticed the small yet desperate rolls of the human’s hips into the bed, and the thick smell of arousal in the room. Not only Derek’s, but Stiles’ also.

“Please… Derek, please…”

Derek’s hand were ghosting above the back of the human, causing a shiver to run down his spine. The wolf was feeling his erection pressing against the zipper of his jeans, and oh how he wanted to press it against something else.

“Please Alpha…”

Derek’s eyes flashed red, and he was on Stiles in an instant, lips and fangs closing down on the delicate skin of the teenager’s neck, sucking a bruise on the pale skin, groin pressing against that perfect round ass of Stiles.

Hips rolled together, and the canvas was filled with love bites, and never again did Derek try to ignore Stiles’ moans. It took them a week to agree on a new couch, though.  



End file.
